1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor housing, and more particularly to a motor housing of glass material having reinforcing member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical motor housings are provided for covering the motors. Three typical motor housings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,299 to Kickie et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,309 to Lakin, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,448 to Anderson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,775 to Van Straten disclose an indicator light cover for vehicles and the like. All of the prior motor housings and light cover for vehicles are made of metal or similar material for strongly supporting the motor in place. The motor housings may not be made of glass materials due to the fragility of the glass material. In addition, the motor housing should be drilled with a number of holes for engaging with fasteners. The fasteners may also easily damage the glass motor housing and the glass motor housing will be easily broken when vibrations and shocks of the motor are transmitted to the fasteners.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional motor housings.